Love is a Flower
by rynthae
Summary: In hindsight, it was a terrible idea to turn the closet pervert of the school into a monster. Aki and Haru's latest plan to take down the Battle Lovers backfires horribly when they are also hit with the monster's "love pollen." Even Gora gets dragged into the fiasco. Things get steamy in the onsen before Yumoto finally takes this monster down. (AkiHaru, Beppucest, EnAtsu, IoRyuu)
1. An Unconventional Monster

( **Author's Note:** _There will be at least one chapter for each pairing._ ^^ )

* * *

"...I heard that he is _always_ reading hentai-even at school!"

"Pervert. He probably gets off when people catch him."

"What a weirdo."

Eita hugged his manga close to his chest, and his eyes dropped to the floor. His mousy hair fell over his face as his shoulders slumped. He pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring the laughter and jeers that followed in his wake.

"Haru, look." Akihiko watched the humiliated first-year shove his way toward a storage room. The door slammed behind him, and murmurs erupted in the nearby crowd.

"Ohh, he looks like a good one," Haru agreed, grinning. He put an arm around Aki's shoulders, humming.

"Shall we?"

"Of course."

They waited until the crowd dispersed, and approached the storage room together. Neither bothered to knock. Haru pushed the door open, and the two entered together, easing the door shut behind them.

Eita yelped, dropping his manga in surprise. He scrambled to pick it up, too late. Aki saw everything: the scantily-clad magical girl with her legs spread wide and the very _affectionate_ tentacle monster that she struggled against. He raised an eyebrow. "My, my. That's quite a manga you have there."

"No wonder the others bully you," Haru scoffed. He stepped toward Eita, closing the distance between them, and Aki followed suit.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" Eita backed up from them, freezing when his spine hit the wall.

"Don't you want to get back at those hypocrites for bullying you?" Haru leaned close with a wicked smile. "I think they deserve to be _punished._ "

"They might even like it," Aki mused with a smile. "After all... aren't they simply denying their basic instincts, saying that they don't like such things?"

"That... that's right!" Eita regained a bit of his confidence, straightening up. "All of the others-they like the same things, they just don't want to admit it! I wish I could teach them a lesson, once and for all!"

"Would that make you happy?" Aki smiled, leaning close.

"Well, then. It's your lucky day." Haru's crimson eyes narrowed, and his grin spread wider. Starlight erupted around the twins, cloaking them in radiance.

* * *

"Hey... do you guys know anything about taking care of plants?" En leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

Atsushi blinked. "Where did that come from?"

"My aunt gave me some kind of a plant, since she forgot my birthday. Ugh... it's troublesome. I have no idea how to take care of it."

"What kind of a plant is it?" Io looked up from his laptop in mild curiosity.

"A rose?" Ryuu perked up, too.

"Dunno." En frowned, trying to remember anything helpful about it. "It was some kind of a flowering vine or something, I guess."

"Oh! Plants need sunlight, so make sure to put it in a sunny place!" Yumoto raised his hand enthusiastically.

"Some plants prefer the shade, though," Io added.

"Ugh, this is so much trouble! Atsushi, just come over to my place after this, okay? You'll probably know what it is." En threw an arm over his eyes, regretting his question. The rest of the Defense Club was only making caring for the mystery plant _more_ confusing, rather than less.

Atsushi smiled. "I'll do my best," he agreed.

"Anyone else feel like heading over to the onsen?" Ryuu pocketed his cellphone and stood, stretching.

"I wouldn't mind." Io tapped a few more keys on his laptop, then carefully shut it.

"Yeah!" Yumoto jumped out of his seat and hovered near the door of the clubroom, waiting for the others. "Oh... have you guys seen Wombat around?" He pouted. "I haven't seen him since this morning."

"I'm sure he'll turn up," Atsushi told him. He stood up, and offered a hand to En. En took it with a lazy grin, and hauled himself to his feet.

"Yeah, he's always around somewhere," En muttered.

"Aw..."

The Defense Club headed over to the bathhouse, chatting obliviously as three sets of eyes watched them. Aki and Haru stood side-by-side, black VEPPer tailcoats rustling in the breeze. Next to them stood what used to be Eita. Red, glaring eyes nestled between pink petals, and a long pollen-heavy pistil protruded beneath like the tongue of a viper. Serpentine vines coiled beneath the flower, and a low hiss escaped him.

"Those are the ones." Haru pointed at the Defense Club, grinning.

"Can we trust that you'll make short work of them?" Aki added with a charming smile.

"Of courssse." A low, raspy chuckle escaped the flower monster. "I'll wait until they are mossst vulnerable, sssoaking in the hot water without a ssscrap of clothing to protect them!"

Haru laughed, almost doubling over. "This is going to be great," he told Aki between bouts of snickering.

Haru's good mood was infectious. Aki grinned back, slipping his hand into his twins'. "It should be pretty entertaining," he agreed.

The three watched the Defense Club enter the bathhouse, and waited a few minutes. Fortune shone down on them, today-Gora was absent from his usual post at the front of the bathhouse. A small pang of regret shot through the twins. They would have liked to see him, but his presence would have complicated things, so it was for the best.

Haru and Aki slipped through the entrance of the bathhouse, and the flower monster slithered in behind them. Clouds of steam billowed between the twins and the Defense Club. Haru crossed his arms, unimpressed. Aki studied them with slight amusement. The Defense club looked so carefree. They didn't even look over at the twins—or at the monster.

"They really have no idea." Aki shook his head.

"They're idiots," Haru scoffed.

That seemed to get the Defense Club's attention. Yumoto stood, pointing an accusing finger at the three. "It's _you!_ " The rest of the Defense Club stood with a variety of exclamations, as well.

"Flower monster, that's your cue." Aki winked at the monster who used to be Eita.

"I am the flower monssster, the harbinger of love and lussst! Prepare to face your darkest fantasiesss!"

"What the hell?" En raised an eyebrow. "This one is weird."

"Nevermind that, we have to... to- _you know!_ "

"Transform?" Aki smiled. "Go ahead."

"Yeah, why don't you?" Haru teased.

Yumoto turned red, and looked back at the others. They shrugged and nodded, and Yumoto reached up to kiss his True Lovelacelet. " _Love Making!_ " Light gathered around Yumoto and the rest of the Defense club. Radiant colors mingled with the steam of the onsen, then wrapped around each Defense Club member. One by one, they donned their Battle Lover attire, eyes glowing with power.

"We are the heirs to the throne of love! Battle Lovers!" Yumoto announced them to the monster, standing straight with pride. "Feel the power... of love!"

A low, menacing chuckle escaped the flower monster. "Feel the power of love?" The twins grinned, watching with some amusement as Yumoto's words were turned against him. "Maybe _you_ should feel the power of love!"

Vines wrapped around Yumoto in a flash of green, coiling around his petite figure. The monster dragged him close as he kicked and squirmed, and the other Battle Lovers let out alarmed cries.

"Prepare yourself," Aki told Yumoto with a small grin.

"You've never faced a monster like this," Haru added, laughing. The twins watched Yumoto struggle against the vines, trying to tug his arms loose, but the flower monster's grip was as sure as iron. It pulled Yumoto closer to the fragrant petals, and a cloud of yellow dust erupted from its center. Pollen coated Yumoto's skin and hair like golden dust.

The monster's eyes narrowed with wicked amusement. "Love pollen... _attack!_ "

Yumoto twisted this way and that, and eventually his shoulders sagged with exhaustion as he fought to catch his breath. "Let me go!"

"Yumoto!" Ryuu's fists whitened around his love stick, and Atsushi's eyes widened with worry.

"Huh? That attack didn't even do anything..." En raised an eyebrow.

He was quickly disproven, though, as Yumoto's face grew flushed, and his intermittent struggling weakened. His breath came in ragged, hitched gasps. His head drooped, and his normally wide eyes grew lidded and heavy.

"Scarlet!" Ryuu rushed the monster, aiming his love stick. " _Vesta Ign-_ "

"Vesta, watch out!" Io rushed forward, too late. More emerald vines slammed into both of them, sending them flying into the far corner of the bathhouse. The two let out matching pained groans. They struggled to right themselves. Water cascaded off of the two from their soaked outfits and hair, and Ryuu choked, coughing up the water he'd inhaled.

"Now you've done it," Atsushi growled, leveling his love stick at the flower monster. The monster only chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll get to you soon enough," it promised. The petals on the monsters serpentine face folded, and its body trembled ominously. En and Atsushi exchanged a worried look. The flower burst into bloom again, petals stretched wide. Smaller blossoms popped open along the length of its vines, and fine, yellow powder puffed out from each one, filling the entire bathhouse with a haze of glimmering gold. " _Love pollen burst!_ "


	2. Twin Stars, Dusted in Gold

"Hey, watch where you spread that stuff!" Haru scowled, covering his mouth and nose with one hand. He backed away from the pollen. Aki cast a worried look toward his twin, and followed his lead, retreating a few steps back.

"I don't know what this yellow stuff is, but... but..." Atsushi wavered, color rising to his cheeks. His eyelids drooped, and his love stick wavered.

"Epinard..." En moved forward, reaching out to support Atsushi.

"Aww, how touching," the monster purred. A thick vine pulled back, striking the two hard across the middle. They flew into one of the other baths, landing in a heap. Muffled pained sounds escaped the two. En tried and failed to help Atsushi up.

"Let me go!" Yumoto protested weakly, tugging against the vines. "Why are you doing this? You don't have to hurt them!" The vines shifted around him, tightening. Stray tendrils slipped beneath the Battle Lover's coat and shorts. The flower monster let out a low, sinister laugh. Yumoto's eyes widened, and he struggled with renewed vigor. "What are you doing!"

"Wasssn't it you who wanted me to feel the power of love, huh? Maybe _you_ are the one who should feel it!"

Haru snickered. "Just look at them, Luna. Totally helpless."

Aki's smile wavered a little. "Mmm. The Battle Lovers have met their match, I believe." He swayed slightly on his feet. Why was his heart beating so fast, all of a sudden? Aki looked down at his hands, which were coated with the ubiquitous pollen. It clung to Haru, too. Specks of yellow dusted Haru's pale hair, his nose and cheeks, his eyelashes, his lips... It was everywhere.

"Aki?"

Aki reached out, trying to brush the particles off of Haru's cheek. He swallowed against the sudden stifling heat of the bathhouse. The flower monster laughed somewhere in the distance, and Yumoto's insistent cries took on a different quality; his voice hitched with panic and something else that Aki couldn't quite place.

" _Aki._ "

He blinked up-Haru's hands gripped his shoulders firmly, and he gave Aki a light shake. "Hmm?"

"Aki... are you okay? You look a little..." Haru's brows furrowed as he struggled for the right words. Was he blushing? Haru's lips were parted with worry, and his VEPPer outfit clung to his body from the steam.

Aki shook his head, trying to clear it enough to think straight. "I'm fine," he lied, attempting a reassuring smile. He leaned into Haru's grip instinctively, resting his head-just for a moment-on Haru's shoulder. Haru shifted, arms wrapping around him to support him. He was saying something. He sounded worried, but Aki was struggling to focus. He was too distracted by his brother's warmth, and the pleasant weight of Haru's arms around him. Aki nuzzled into him with a content sigh, and he felt Haru stiffen.

"Aki...?"

"Hmm?" Aki shifted to look up at his twin. Haru was definitely red across the cheeks, it wasn't just his imagination. Haru's hands settled on Aki's hips. Tense silence stretched between them. Haru's breath tickled against Aki's nose. His crimson eyes looked darker than normal, too. Were his pupils dilated? A mere inch separated the two. Their eyes locked, and Aki's heart skipped a beat. Heat coiled inside of him. The whole world narrowed down to his brother, and the strange, pleasant warmth that clouded his mind. He wanted to be closer to Haru. He wanted to feel Haru's warmth against his skin, wanted to hear that perfect voice calling his name-

Fingers brushed through Aki's hair, snapping him back to reality. He swallowed and tried to compose himself. "Haru, are you-?" Haru's lips met his in a hot, desperate kiss; his arms tightened around Aki. Haru crushed Aki against him with a soft, wanton sound. Aki tried to speak, tried to ask him what was going on, but Haru's tongue slipped into his mouth, muffling his words. Heat jolted through Aki. A shiver rolled down his spine, and he squirmed a little against Haru's iron grip. The contact sent shockwaves of heat rolling through his body. Aki's waning control crumbled. His arms wrapped around Haru's shoulders. Arching against him, Aki kissed him back hard. Someone was laughing. The monster? It didn't matter-he needed Haru, and he needed him _now_.

"Haru-"

Haru captured his mouth in another kiss before he could finish his sentence, and when he finally pulled away Aki fought to catch his breath. He struggled to speak. "Haru, I-ah!" Haru pressed kisses and less-than-gentle bites down the side of his throat, and Aki's head tipped back in delight. Attention that rough was bound to leave marks, but Aki didn't care. It felt _so_ good...

A frustrated sound escaped Haru, and he sank his teeth into Aki one last time before tugging at his VEPPer coat. "Fuck, it's _hot_ , Aki..." He struggled out of it with a growl. The damp fabric puddled around them, and Haru turned his attention back to Aki He pulled at Aki's coat, and Aki reached up to help him. Deep down he knew something was wrong-they should be dealing with the Battle Lovers right now, and they were in _public_. This wasn't the time _or_ the place, but the desperate need for contact drowned out his common sense. He needed Haru's touch. He needed _more_ , and he couldn't wait any longer.

As soon as Aki slipped out of his coat, Haru pulled him close again. One arm tightened around his waist, the other slid up Aki's stomach. He arched into Haru's touch with a soft sound, and bit back a moan as Haru's fingers found one of his nipples. Haru's fingers rubbing against the sensitive spot teasingly. "Haru, please-" Aki wrapped his arms around his twin's shoulders, pulling him into another kiss. Their tongues tangled in a fevered dance. Aki sucked on Haru's, then moved down to nip at his lower lip. Haru's hips ground against his, earning a muffled gasp. Aki moved against him in return, spurred on by the delicious, wanton friction.

Haru's hand slid down his stomach slowly-too slowly. Aki let out a frustrated sound before plunging one hand into his twin's pants. His fingers wrapped around Haru's stiff erection, rubbing and coaxing it to new life. Haru bit Aki's lower lip, hard, but the pain was soon replaced with blessed relief. Haru's hand slid into Aki's pants in return. His fingers wrapped around the source of Aki's desperation, rubbing and squeezing. Aki moaned into the kiss. He didn't care if the Battle Lovers could hear them, or even if they could see them. He needed Haru like the moon needed the sun. He squeezed Haru's length encouragingly, fingertips trailing up the sides. His thumb rubbed over the slit, and Haru rewarded him with a needy mewl.

"Haru…." Aki purred his brother's name against his lips. Haru's fingers tightened around him, and his thumb rubbed against Aki's slit in return. Aki's erection straightened to attention, and he forgot how to breathe. He ground his hips into Haru's hand with a strained moan. "Haru, _please_ , I—"

Haru didn't wait for him to finish. He pushed Aki down, pinning him to the ground. The younger twin pulled the rest of Aki's clothes off roughly, then stripped down as well. Aki's breath hitched at the sight of his brother's smooth, fair skin and the flushed, weeping erection identical to his own. He shifted beneath Haru, desperate for friction, but Haru held him down firmly. Frustrated, Aki tried to sit up. " _Haru,_ " he struggled to break free. Haru ignored his pleas. His grip stayed firm. Leaning down, Haru's tongue dragged across one of Aki's nipples in a slow, wet line.

Aki's spine arched in shocked delight. His fingers found Haru's hair, tangling in the pale locks. Haru's mouth closed around the sensitive spot, and he nipped at it—just hard enough to draw a string of wanton noises from Aki. Tipping his head back, Aki whined and moaned. His hands fisted in Haru's hair as his twin's lips trailed lower. Haru extracted soft hisses from Aki with each lingering bite to his stomach, each slow lick over his sides and navel. By the time Haru's breath ghosted over Aki's straining erection, Aki was beside himself with need. Haru's hands still held him down firmly, but Aki shifted and arched and pleaded. His fingers tightened and tugged in Haru's hair, and finally— _finally_ —Haru leaned down and traced his tongue along the underside of Aki's stiff member.

Aki's voice caught in a moan. His muscles tensed in delight as Haru continued to tease him. He traced lines along the sides of Aki's length with his tongue and blew warm air over the sensitive skin. Aki's eyes clouded with the threat of tears as he pleaded and bargained with his brother. He fought to sit up, but Haru held him down firmly, taking his sweet goddamn time. When Aki was sure that he would go mad from the wonderful, terrible torment, Haru's lips closed around his tip. Ever so slowly, he leaned down, taking more and more of Aki's length into his mouth. His tongue swirled around it, rubbed against the sides, and he sucked sweetly. Heat enveloped Aki, and his head tipped back in ecstasy. "Hh- _Haru_ …!"

Haru pulled back slowly. The tip of his tongue flicked against Aki's slit before swirling around the tip. He leaned forward again, taking Aki's entire length into his mouth. Aki couldn't last much longer—he could barely think straight. Every muscle in his body strained with pleasure. His erection twitched inside Haru's mouth. Heat coiled in his abdomen, and desperate whimpers and moans pulled themselves from his lips. "H-Haru, I—I'm… going to…." He tried to warn Haru, fingers twitching in his twin's hair.

Haru looked up at him, crimson eyes dark and determined. He swallowed around Aki's weeping member, and the very tip of his tongue peeked out to brush against the underside. Aki's self-control snapped. His whole body arched against Haru's firm grip, his fingers clenched in Haru's hair. He cried his brother's name, cumming into Haru's mouth. Haru swallowed it down, and dragged back on Aki's length slowly before sliding his mouth over it once more. He repeated the process until Aki could no longer see straight. His whole body shook, and fuzzy warmth wrapped around him. His hands loosened and trembled in Haru's hair. His eyes grew heavy, and he grew limp against the onsen floor. Haru pulled back, licking his lips, and studied Aki with a smirk.

"Haru…?" Aki tried to focus, hands sliding down to cup Haru's cheeks.

Haru nudged Aki's legs wider and shifted closer. Something dangerous smoldered in his red eyes. Aki's heart caught in his throat as he realized what Haru wanted. He fought down a shiver as Haru's fingers touched against his lips. Obediently, he traced his tongue over the digits, savoring the sound that it drew from Haru's lips. He took the two fingers into his mouth, sucking and dragging his tongue across them wetly. After a moment, Haru pulled his hand back and replaced it with his lips, stealing a deep kiss. Haru's tongue slid into Aki's mouth, still salty from his seed. Wet fingertips trailed down Aki's stomach, then lower. One pressed against his entrance, rubbing teasingly. Aki shifted a little, legs widening. The touch grew more insistent—Haru's finger pressed against his entrance harder, then slid inside. He didn't give Aki much time to adjust, pushing it all the way in as Aki tensed around it with a choked sound.

"Haru," he gasped against his twin's lips, trying to force himself to relax. Haru purred, ignoring his protest. Aki tried again, struggling to manage words between heated kisses. "Haru—slower… please—"

Haru's patience had run out, though. A second finger pressed into Aki, and his voice hitched. His legs spread further in an attempt to alleviate the sudden sting. Haru's fingers worked inside of him, sliding in and out, scissoring. Aki tensed, spine arched as he tried to remember how to breathe. As the seconds dragged past, the sharp sting faded to a pleasant ache. Aki's strained whimpers gave way to soft moans, and his member stirred to new life.

Haru stole one last kiss, nuzzling his twin affectionately. "Love you, Aki," he murmured. Shifting, he pulled his fingers out slowly, and spat into one hand. Haru coated his length with the saliva, and moved closer. His erection pressed against Aki's entrance, and slowly pushed against it.

"L-love you... too..." Aki struggled with the words. His head fell back with a sharp cry as Haru pressed into him. Aki's legs wrapped around Haru's waist as he arched into his twin. Haru slid inside of him inch by agonizing inch, head lowered with effort. Aki squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to ignore the sudden sting as Haru stretched him even further. Breath by ragged breath, Aki forced himself to relax. The pain faded to a dull ache, and then to something almost pleasant. Haru propped himself up with one arm, and slid the other around Aki. He pulled halfway out, then pushed all the way inside again. Pleasure erupted inside of Aki, sending heat coursing through his body. Aki clung to him with a gasp, grinding into the motion with a low sound of delight. His own member straightened to full attention, stiffening between them.

Haru froze. A faint whimper left Aki's lips; he tried to move enough for both of them, but his twin remained completely immobile. Haru's crimson gaze focused somewhere past Aki.

"Haru—what…?" Aki's muscles tensed with the sudden neglect. His heart pounded, and he distantly noticed Haru's wide eyes. Tipping his head back, Aki followed his brother's gaze.

Gora stood in the doorway, eyes wide with shock and lips parted with forgotten words. Yellow pollen clung to his hair and skin.


	3. Bathwater and Pollen

( **Author's Note:** _I promise, we will return to the twins and Gora soon! Before that, though… let's check up on Io and Ryuu—and then En and Atsushi._ )

* * *

Ryuu coughed up hot water, choking and struggling to breathe. Shaking, he doubled with one hand on the wall for support. Io winced and pushed himself upright. His wet bangs hung over his eyes and clung to his skin, and his Battle Lover attire stuck to him. He reached out for Ryuu, one arm sliding around Ryuu's waist to support him. Ryuu leaned against him with a grateful sigh.

"Ugh, maybe that monster is tougher than I thought," he grumbled. Ryuu raked his fingers through his sopping wet hair in an effort to push it away from his face.

"Are you hurt?" Io's browed furrowed. He studied Ryuu, searching for injuries.

Ryuu's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "I'll live," he muttered. His eyes slid down to where Io's Battle Lover attire clung to his skin. He swallowed against the heat that rose inside of him at the tempting sight. Sometimes Ryuu wondered if Io had any clue how beautiful he was. "You?"

"I'm fine." Io sighed in relief, offering Ryuu a weak smile. "Shall we?" He offered his free hand.

Ryuu grinned, taking his hand. He took a few steps toward the monster and Scarlet, intent on saving poor Yumoto, but his legs had other ideas. Ryuu wavered. The ground tilted beneath him, and his knees grew weak. He fell against Io, head reeling. Io's arms circled around him instantly, holding him up.

"Vesta?"

"Ugh, what the hell..." Ryuu tried to clear his spinning head. Hell, it was hot in the onsen. The heat clouded his thoughts, and he shook his head in an effort to clear the dizziness from it. Ryuu steadied himself for a moment, then pushed away from Io and tried again. The room spun around him, and his legs gave out.

"Vesta!" Io caught him, cradling him close. His eyes were wide with alarm. They really were stunning, it wasn't fair. Those grey eyes were so warm and kind, especially when they looked at Ryuu. Was Io blushing? Ryuu swore he was. Faint color clung to Io's cheeks as he looked down at Ryuu with adoring worry. He was way too cute... and warm. Ryuu leaned into him and closed his eyes, just for a minute. It always felt so right in Io's arms.

A worried whisper hissed next to his ear. "Ryuu, what's going on?" Io kept his voice down, sparing a cautious glance toward the preoccupied monster. His eyes returned to Ryuu with a frown.

"I dunno." Ryuu tried to fight the urge to curl up against Io. He straightened, leaning against him for support. "Ugh, I think that monster did something weird..." He reached up to Io's cheek, brushing off wet pollen. "What the hell is this stuff?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a bad feeling about it..."

Ryuu did, too. His heart was beating too fast, his legs were unsteady beneath him, and heat rose around him dizzily. He needed to save Yumoto from that weird monster, but his body refused to listen. "Hell, it's hot in here Io... How are you not _dying_ , seriously?" He fanned himself with one hand, slumping against Io.

Io leaned close, touching a hand to Ryuu's forehead. "You are pretty warm," he agreed. His lips pressed together in a worried line, brow wrinkling. "Maybe we should retreat for now."

"Retreat? No fucking way-we have to save Yu-er, Scarlet, remember? Just help me get out of this damn jacket, and I'll be _fine._ " Ryuu struggled to slip out of the soaked top, growling with frustration. The fabric clung stubbornly to his skin, rubbing against it as he tugged and pulled.

"Ryuu, I don't think this is a good-"

"Come _on_ , Io, we don't have time to be shy! Help me out of this thing!"

Io sighed, and reluctantly helped Ryuu out of the wet jacket. He sighed in relief as the fabric fell away. Ryuu felt ten pounds lighter already. The warm air of the onsen brushed against his bare chest, bringing blessed relief. He sagged against Io. "So much better."

"Ryuu, are you really okay?" Io's brows creased in concern. Ryuu's heart skipped a beat at the sight. He wanted so badly to pulled Io close and kiss away the worry-and he made a mental note to do exactly that, _later_ -but right now Yumoto needed their help.

"I'm okay, _really_." He settled for one quick kiss, and tried to leave the support of Io's arms to dart toward Yumoto. Whatever was in that yellow dust had hit Ryuu harder than he realized, though. Every step he took wavered. His heart galloped a mile a minute, hammering against his chest, and heat coiled him like in a dizzying inferno. He stumbled before even reaching the edge of the bath, and his legs gave out entirely.

" _Vesta!_ " Io was there like lightning, holding him up out of the water. Ryuu struggled to think straight. "You are _not_ okay, and we _are_ going to retreat." Io hesitated, lowering his voice. "I... I'm worried about you, Ryuu."

Ryuu's heart caught in his throat. He reached up to cup Io's cheek. A slow blush spread across Io's cheeks, but he leaned into the touch. Ryuu couldn't help smiling at the sight. Somewhere deep down, he knew that they didn't have time for this, but the heat left his head feeling fuzzy, and Io was all he could focus on. Wrapping one arm around Io's shoulder, he pulled him down into the bath to steal a soft kiss. Hot water rippled between them. For a moment, Io stiffened. Ryuu thought he might really pull away, but the blush spread over Io's cheeks. His eyes grew lidded, and he wrapped an arm around Ryuu's waist to draw him closer. The brush of his hand against Ryuu's bare back sent shivers rolling down the pink-haired boy's spine, and he stole another kiss. A deeper one. In that moment, all that mattered was the wonderful contact between them and the feel of Io's lips on his. Ryuu arched into the kiss, deepening it. His common sense deserted him. He slipped his tongue past Io's lips, needing more.

Io's control wavered. His grip around Ryuu tightened, and he kissed him back hard. Their tongues mingled and explored each other's mouths. Ryuu shifted as heat coiled inside of him, desperate to find relief. He rubbed against Io shamelessly, earning a surprised sound. Io kissed him harder, his spare hand straying over Ryuu's bare skin. Heat and desperation erupted inside of Ryuu from even that slight touch. He arched into Io with a muffled moan. Shifting slightly, Ryuu nuzzled into Io's throat. He could feel Io's pulse against his cheek-the rapid _thump-thump_ of Io's speeding heart. Feverish warmth rolled off of Io, too. Ryuu nipped at his earlobe, then gave the sensitive spot an apologetic lick. Io's hands slid lower exploring Ryuu's skin as he ground his hips against Ryuu's with a stifled moan.

"Ryuu... w-we shouldn't..." Io tried to protest despite holding Ryuu against him. Every brush of Io's fingertips and every frustrated grind of Io's hips against his sent sparks of heat jolting through Ryuu. Every inch of friction drove him closer to the edge and honed his desperation. Ryuu fumbled for Io's jacket, shoving it off before moving down to his shorts. Io protested weakly, until Ryuu palmed him through the wet fabric. Fuck, he was hard, too. The sudden attention drew a low gasp from Io's lips, and he shuddered under Ryuu's touch. Breath catching, Ryuu shoved Io's shorts down with renewed determination. Tugging at his own shorts, Ryuu struggled to free himself from the clingy fabric. Io's hands joined his, sliding the shorts down.

Ryuu pulled Io against him. His breath hitched as he slipped a hand between them, fingers wrapping around both erections. He squeezed and rubbed with a shaky moan, and Io's composure crumbled. His fingers tangled in Ryuu's hair. He gasped and moaned and arched into Ryuu's touch. His blush darkened and spread all the way down to his shoulders, and when those warm grey eyes peeked open, they were lidded and dark with need. Ryuu's fingers tightened instinctively. His voice caught in his throat at the sight of Io so undone. Seizing the moment, Io kissed down the side of Ryuu's neck and he slipped a hand between them to join Ryuu's. Fingers wrapped around them both, rubbing and sliding over the two stiff members and guiding Ryuu's hand. Ryuu arched into the touch, toes curling with delight.

"I-Io...!" Ryuu needed more, and he _couldn't_ wait any longer. He pushed Io back, struggling to shift their positions. Cheeks burning, he straddled Ryuu and positioned himself carefully. The tip of Io's member brushed against his entrance beneath the hot water. Biting back a moan, Ryuu pressed down against it.

"Ryuu, wait-!"

"It's fine," Ryuu panted, pressing down harder. Io's tip slipped inside of him, and Ryuu mewled in delight. "I'm still... from before..." He struggled to string words together. Io finally relented, his hands moving to Ryuu's hips. He pushed down gently and moved his hips up, thrusting inside of Ryuu. Ryuu straightened with a gasp, grinding back against Io and earning a moan in response. Bracing his hands on Io's shoulders, Ryuu moved up and down slowly, building a steady rhythm. Heat pooled inside of him, building to a crescendo, and jolts of pleasure shot through him with every motion. He stretched around Io, muscles tensing around him as he struggled to relax. Sweat dripped off of Ryuu's nose. Head bowed, he panted with the exertion.

Ryuu tried to keep up the pace, tried to push himself to move faster, but his legs shook with effort. Io noticed as soon as he started to slow. He kept one arm tight around Ryuu's waist and rolled carefully. Ryuu wrapped his legs around Io's waist, clinging to him. His breath hitched with every shift, and he squirmed slightly as Io's angle adjusted inside of him. Slowly, Io drew halfway out. His face was flushed, eyes dark with pleasure. He thrust into Ryuu-hard. Ryuu's head fell back against the edge of the bath with a sharp cry. His spine arched in delight. Thrusts quickening, Io drove into him harder, faster. He whispered Ryuu's name in reverence. "...love you, Ryuu."

Ryuu could barely speak-white-hot pleasure shot through him, and he moaned and gasped and cried out every time Io hit that sweet spot deep inside of him. Tears clouded his eyes and his legs tightened around Io's waist as he ground back against each thrust. His knuckles turned white where he clung to Io, and he buried his face in his lover's neck with muffled, wanton sounds. "L-love you... too... _Io!_ " Io hit that spot once more, pushing Ryuu over his limit. His whole body arched, fingers tangling in Io's hair as he came. Stars erupted across his vision, and he cried out. Io thrust into him a few more times, hard. Something warm filled Ryuu. Collapsing against him, Io panted with exhaustion. He reached up to cup Ryuu's cheek and stole a soft kiss. A small sound escaped Ryuu, and he kissed Io back sweetly, lingering.

As the two fought to catch their breath, Io slowly pulled out. The hot bathwater washed them clean as they recovered, though yellow dust still clung to the surface, and to their skin. The insidious pollen clouded Ryuu's mind. He nuzzled into Io with a soft, content sound, and Io hugged him close. All thought of the battle, or of the danger that they faced evaporated from Ryuu's mind.

Until a sharp, desperate cry shattered the peaceful moment.

Yumoto.


End file.
